The Nowhere Hotel
by oncoming-neatly-folded-swan
Summary: Fresh from a new regeneration The Doctor is having trouble finding out who he is, then he meets a girl who can't remember who she is, or who the other two people inside her head are. (First of a two part, set some time after "Last Christmas" as if the canon ending was that Clara was old when the Doctor came back. Doesn't feature 10th, it's an OC Doctor, just similar)


She was running, running as fast as she could, faster than she ever had, or could remember having. She stopped, cornered again. She screamed.

She slowed down and caught her breath, the corridors all looked the same, this was getting frustrating. She took a left, then a right, then straight ahead. Nope. Same, same, same. She could swear she hadn't moved an inch, but she knew she had. She could barely remember.

He sat down, another dead end. It was starting to bother him, the fear was creeping in, but he remembered that he had to keep his cool.

The Doctor positioned himself in front of the mirror. After much thought on what worked and what didn't, he'd finally decided on a look that he felt suited him. But he still wasn't sure if he was brave enough to actually look in the mirror again. He sighed and opened his eyes, he stared for a moment as if he wasn't quite sure it was even him. This new form was... different. He didn't feel right, he just looked tired.

"I suppose it has been a long time," he said to himself, "At least I'm not old any more. Not entirely sure how I feel about this though... In the past I've always been so... Lanky."

He posed, the muscles were definitely new. His new regeneration was tall and rather built.  
"Bit hairy..." he rubbed his arms "Like some kind of wolf-man." he checked his eyes and his teeth and made a few faces at himself before leaving.

He wandered through his extravagant wardrobe looking at the items he used to define himself by. His bow-tie, his glasses, his scarf, his celery. None of these things really suited him anymore. He stopped at another mirror and examined his choice of clothes. Plain shirt, loose tie, plain trousers, plain shoes.

He felt plain. He needed something, but he just couldn't find it.

He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. It was dark red, shoulder-length and wavy; but at least he was ginger. It felt like a hollow victory, he had no one to share it with.

He looked around his empty TARDIS, sighed and went back to the console room.

He picked his sonic screwdriver up from the console, even that looked a little plain. Soft golden glow, small, round and long-ish; none of the irritating pointy bits. Simple and sleek.

"Whatever you look like, you have to be better than those idiotic glasses... I don't know what I was thinking."

He twirled it through his fingers and put it in his pocket, smiling to himself.

"I knew they would get me killed somehow." he sighed, grumpily.

His TARDIS seemed to be missing something as well, she had brought back the round things though.

The Doctor felt nostalgic.

"I still don't know what they're for... You'll have to tell me one day." he said as he patted the console.

He looked over to the doors, not exactly sure where he was.

"I could check the console, but this is always more fun." smiling to himself, he opened the doors and stepped out.

The Doctor was greeted by darkness and a strong, dusty smell.

"What... is this–" he tripped and landed in pile of coats "Is this... Am I?" he sighed, "I'm in a cupboard." he said sulkily, pulling something out from underneath him, "A yo-yo? Where am I... the nineties?" he dropped it back on the floor and picked himself up.

He scrambled around until he found a door knob, exiting the cupboard and entering a corridor, he could hear music and people talking. He followed the noise and reached a party, nobody seemed to notice him enter. He quickly scanned the room, his eyes flicking over every inch.

"Early 1920's, must be..." he sniffed the air, taking a deep breath in.

The Doctor took a seat at a table in the corner and observed his surroundings; he wondered how he had arrived at this place, and where exactly this place was. He hadn't passed any windows so he had no clues as to where he was, apart from the décor.

"Earth... States... but something is not quite right."

His thoughts were interrupted by a waiter.

"A drink, Sir, from the lady over there in the red dress." he pointed to her and handed The Doctor a drink and a napkin.

The Doctor looked over to the woman, she didn't look particularly out of place, except she was the only one not watching the band or chatting to someone else. She had curly red hair, bright green eyes and very small nose covered in freckles that spread over her cheeks. Something about her seemed to stand out amongst everyone in the bar, almost like his eyes were drawn to her and repelled from anyone else. He hadn't really noticed anyone's face until now. Everyone else was just sort of there, she was the only one that didn't give him an eerie feeling. Which was odd because now that he thought about it, she was acting a little strange; she was holding a napkin just below her face, looking at him and then the napkin repeatedly. The Doctor looked down at the napkin that had come with the drink; it had a message written on it.

It read 'stairs, room 4, come alone'.

When he looked up, the woman was gone. The stairs were over on the opposite side of the room, The Doctor picked up the message and headed for the stairs.

The door to room four was ajar. He pushed the door open with his foot, then poked his head in to the room.

"Hello?"

He continued in, it was a large room, seemingly impossibly fitted into the space of the building. It was extravagantly decorated with a large four poster bed in the middle.

"16th century rooms, in a 20th century hotel… not how I would have done it–"

Then out of nowhere, The Doctor was tackled onto the bed in front of him. They held his arms behind his back and had their knee planted firmly on his lower back, keeping him from moving.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

It was a woman's voice, The Doctor assumed it must be the woman who sent him the drink.

"Ah, Napkin Girl. I have to say this isn't what I expected at all..." he said jovially.

She pushed her knee further into his back.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" she said again, a little more sternly this time.

"I'm The Doctor and apparently I'm quite cheeky." again he felt her knee dig further into his back, "Ah– I don't know how I got here!"

"How can you not know?" she took her knee off of him, "Hold on... do you know where you are?"

"Not even slightly," he smiled "Would you mind telling me? My ship tends to–"

She abruptly let go of him and stepped back, The Doctor rolled over; she was peering through the door.

"I'll tell you, but we have to leave, your ship... where is it?" she looked up at him eagerly, nervously twitching her fingers.

The Doctor got up, stretched and rubbed his back, "Hold on a moment, how am I supposed to trust you?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

She sighed and closed the door, "Fine. I'll explain… a little. But if they hear us, I'm blaming you."

"By all means..." The Doctor said, shrugging.

"Nothing here is real. This place, doesn't exist, ok? Those people down there are the same people, who have been down there for years, you however, I've not seen you before... I mean, I've lost count of how many days I've been here." she pulled a curtain down revealing thousands of tally marks on the wall. The Doctor looked impressed as his eyes quickly flicked over, counting all of the marks.

"However many years, same people every single time. But then you turn up. Out of the blue!"

"Technically yes actually," said The Doctor turning to her, "But how did you know that?"

"Look, I had to know if there was a chance you could get me out of here, and if force isn't going to work... I guess I'll have to ask nicely." she rolled her eyes, knowing she should have just tried that from the start.

"Sorry, you want me to get you out? Usually I'm asking if you want to come with me..." he muttered.

She sighed again and opened the door, "Come on then…" she squished up her face, like it was difficult "Please..?"

"Was that so hard?" The Doctor grinned and grabbed her hand, "This way Napkin Girl!" he pulled her along the corridor to the stairs, but for some reason she stopped.

"When did the band stop playing?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor replied, taking a step down the stairs.

She put her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"They never stop playing." she said gravely.

Cautiously making their way down the stairs, they surveyed the now suddenly empty bar; no band, no patrons, no waiters. Everyone was just gone.

"Just keep your head down, move slowly." she said quietly. The Doctor followed her then realised how she was telling him what to do.

They left the empty bar, and headed for the cupboard. They heard the sound of a metal door opening.

"Oh shoot!" she jumped in shock.

"This way!" The Doctor pulled her into the cupboard.

"What are we doing in the coat–"

The Doctor shushed her and pushed her back from the door, as he put his ear to it. He heard voices and heavy footsteps.

"It was caught by sensors in the rooms upstairs."

"Could she have just imagined it?"

"The sensors would have picked up that level of higher thought."

"But what about the others?"

She grabbed The Doctors arm and tugged, he left the door and made his way through the darkness to the TARDIS.

"Hey, I think you dropped this." she handed him the yo-yo he had found earlier.

"Sure." he said, obliviously pocketing the yo-yo.

He opened the door and they stepped inside.

The woman looked around the TARDIS in amazement as she stepped further inside. She turned to The Doctor and he smiled his charming smile. He had so longed to hear those words again.

"However did you manage to fit all of this into a coat room?" she ran her hand along the edge of the console.

The Doctor rolled his eyes if not a little disappointedly, "If that could be answered, we would all know far too much..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Put simply, it's bigger on the inside… but it's the outside I'm more concerned about. This place, you said it wasn't real?"

She turned quickly to The Doctor and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Right. Yes! We have to leave! Get me out of here! Anywhere, just go please!"

The Doctor removed her hands from his shoulders and straightened himself out. He turned to the console.

"Could you hold this down for me?" he asked her, pointing to a small green button.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." he took hold of her hand and placed it over the button.

"So, what does this do?"

"Just a security measure!" he smiled at her, then pulled a large lever and the TARDIS whirred into action.

The Doctor looked over his new passenger as the TARDIS threw them around. She was quite short compared to him, and stood quite shyly even as she was holding down a broken light switch like her life depended on it. She was wearing an elegant red dress but didn't look particularly comfortable in it. The shaking stopped and the TARDIS quietened down.

"You can let go now." said The Doctor, trying not to laugh.

"Have we landed?"

"Most likely, but before we find out where we are, I'd like to know a bit more about you... A little more about Napkin Girl... If that's ok?"

"Napkin Girl...?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well it was that or..." he walked around her and examined her, "Hotel girl... or..." she eyed him back, "Red..."

"Ok, alright. I guess I owe you that much, I'm McKenzie." she stepped back from the console.

The Doctor smiled, "Nice to meet you McKenzie, I'm the Doctor." he held his hand out to shake.

"Doctor what exactly?" she smiled and shook his hand, "Or is it _Doctor Cheeky_...?" she raised her eyebrow at him and folded her arms.

He laughed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not even sure I know any more..." he shrugged, "So, where we came from, you said it didn't exist… What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Just my way of explaining it, I mean you were there weren't you? So it had to have been real, but it was all wrong, it was impossibly spaced and all mixed up and those people, they were just... there." she shuddered.

"So… no way out?"

"No… not until you arrived. I only had the one floor and the bar. There were no windows and all these winding corridors... but there was a lift. Or at least I thought there was. When I tried to use it, nothing worked. I got curious and I tried to wrench it open with anything I could find… However, if I got close I'd start to feel light headed and black out, then I'd wake up in my room and there would be no evidence of me trying to escape, like it had never happened. It got to a point where one day I woke up and there just wasn't a lift anymore, but I swear it used to be right by that cupboard you came through."

"How strange... Also, what did you mean by they? Back in your room you said 'if they hear us', who are they…?"

"I don't know, but, sometimes when I blacked out I'd hear a door opening and heavy footsteps… I don't remember anything else," She paused for a moment, "Actually, thinking about it now, I can't remember anything! I am McKenzie... I was trapped in a hotel... and The Doctor helped me escape in his magic blue box. That's it."

She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head as if shaking off a dizzy spell.

"Nothing else at all?"

McKenzie stood up and looked at The Doctor, she seemed different, more confidant, she spoke differently: a deeper more sensual voice.

"Sorry hon, but I really don't." she said, stepping towards him, "I just woke up in a prison all by my lonesome…" she held on to his tie and pouted, "But I am of course very grateful to my rescuer…"

"Well..." he shrugged and smiled.

He was interrupted by her grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace and passionate kiss. The Doctor thought about pulling away, not really knowing what to do. She ran her fingers through his hair then stopped abruptly. Backing up slowly, she looked him in the eyes and he stared back.

"Um…" she said.

"Hm…" he replied.

She stumbled back, again her posture had changed; she was stood straight and upright, but awkwardly like she had forgotten how to walk in her heels. She laughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry, but, might you be able to tell me where I am? And um… what I'm doing here?" she was speaking differently again.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and straightened himself out.

"You don't know?" they were both a little shaken.

"No, I really don't, who are you? Why were we… kissing? I mean, I don't… I'm not…" she put her hands at her sides and jumped in shock, "Why am I wearing a dress?" she looked down at herself, "Oh… huh… um… Why am I a woman?"

She looked at The Doctor in fear.

"You weren't before?" asked The Doctor, completely bewildered.

"My name is George. I'm from… um… I don't appear to remember. But I'm fairly certain that I never used to be a woman!"

McKenzie collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS and The Doctor ran to her side.

"Uh, George? … McKenzie?" he asked, unsure of who she would wake up as.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Doctor? What… what just happened? Why have you got lipstick on your face?" she looked up at him like she had no idea what had just happened.

The Doctor helped her up to a bench on the side of the console room, she swayed dizzily.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"I was telling you about the hotel, then my head hurt… then I woke up one the floor."

"And you don't remember anything after that? Nothing about…" he almost looked embarrassed as he hurriedly wiped the lipstick from his face, "Nothing about George?"

"Who's George? Did they…?" she giggled slightly as she pointed to his face.

"No… no, I think that was someone else…"

"How many people have you got hidden away in here?" she asked curiously looking around the console room.

"Well, that's the thing, out here it's just you and I… but," he put his hand on her forehead, "I'm beginning to think my TARDIS isn't the only thing that's bigger on the inside."

"What do you mean?" McKenzie asked, looking a little woozy.

"Well..." The Doctor stood up, "George and... the other woman, they were both– Well, you."

"Wait, what? I kissed you?" she blushed furiously, making The Doctor grin, "Gosh I am so sorry… But I said my name was George? Why?"

"Well, you seemed to think you were a different person, even saying that you don't remember ever being a… a woman."

"What a strange thing to say… I was last time I checked" she laughed weakly then checked herself; she looked a little embarrassed and folded her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

The Doctor looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything I could change into... would you?"

"Why? You look–"

She cleared her throat before he could finish, "I'd just rather be in something more comfortable, I don't usually dress like this. I got used to dressing up in whatever was there and to be honest I've not actually worn anything like this in front of a real person before and I suddenly feel a little exposed."

"Ah, of course, let me show you to the wardrobe."

"The wardrobe?" she raised an eye brow at him.

"I have to prepare for any and every eventuality! Let's just say I have a habit of changing who I am."

"Huh, something we have in common I guess…" she laughed awkwardly. The Doctor smiled at her while she looked away shyly, evidently she knew nothing about her split personalities until now.

The walk to the wardrobe was quite lengthy and they didn't speak to each other. The Doctor used this time to think about the events that had just passed. What exactly had just happened? Why doesn't she remember anything? Why would she be in a prison…?

The Doctor shook his head, he was trying to think straight but his thoughts were scrambled, although it was surprising and interrupted he couldn't deny that it felt nice to be close to someone again.

"Wow," she said stepping up the wardrobes spiral staircase, "This is… wow!"

"I think the women's stuff is on the second floor." The Doctor said, scratching his chin.

"There's a second floor?" McKenzie shouted from within the endless racks of clothing.

The Doctor chuckled to himself as he wondered through the memories of his past faces. He came to the mirror he was staring into earlier; he straightened his tie and made sure there was no more lipstick on his face. He heard a big thump come from the upper levels.

"I'm ok!" McKenzie shouted.

The Doctor laughed and headed upstairs.

"I found some things, but some other things fell…"

"Oh, don't worry, I've been meaning to tidy this place up a bit…"

"I don't remember picking most of this up. It's like something just took over at the mention of clothes." she looked a little helpless "You can help me right?"

"Of course I can." he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks."

"In fact," he took her hand, "I promise. I will help you."

She looked down at her hand in his, then back up to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he stood proudly.

She cleared her throat and shuffled awkwardly.

"Oh! You probably want me to give you some privacy." his eyes widened as he realised his mistake, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

She laughed, "If you don't mind."

The Doctor turned away and walked down the stairs, he didn't feel right leaving her on her own, but he didn't want to intrude. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the yo-yo she had given him; he wondered why she had assumed it was his. He dropped it and pulled it back with ease, then examined the yo-yo more closely; it had a swirly pattern of question marks on each side, "Huh…" he said to himself.

The Doctor caught sight of himself in a mirror, he was smiling; it was a genuine smile. He felt right again. McKenzie stepped out from behind him.

"Tada!" she smiled and stood next to him in the mirror, "What do you think?"

The Doctor's eyes widened then he quickly turned to her.

"Uh, I … I thought you said you were going for comfortable?" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess someone had other ideas…" she was wearing tight black trousers, boots and a checked shirt.

"You look–"

"I don't remember putting this on, but I guess I like it… It's a little tight though."

"Uh, hm, um…" The Doctor mumbled.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Hm?" he said shaking himself back to reality.

"Your, um, your yo-yo ran out." she giggled, pointing down to it.

"Oh, right, yes!" he wound the string back up and put it back into his pocket.

"So…" said McKenzie, "How exactly are you going to help me?"

"Well, I'm not certain yet, but I'll think of something! I always do."

"No plan then?" she smiled, sceptically.

"Nah... Who needs a plan when you can just say you have a plan and have everyone believe you're as clever as you say you are?"

"So... you make it up as you go along?"

He winked at her and tapped his nose. She laughed and they made their way back to the console room.

"You seem, awfully at ease with everything that's happened… Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I suppose it's because I've been trapped in that hotel for so long… Anything different is a gift… or maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up back there. Alone…" they shared a look of longing, "B– but I'd like to think that's it's because I'm used to it? As in, the memories I've forgotten… interesting stuff like this happens all the time and I'm the one saving people from being trapped…" she smiled.

They were silent for a moment.

"Thank you by the way… for getting me out of there..."

The Doctor smiled at her then he stopped suddenly, "Three-thousand, five-hundred and sixty-two days..." he muttered to himself, his mind trying to work something out.

"What was that, Doctor?"

He thought about how long she had been there, the tally marks, the voices he had heard before they left. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her head.

"Hey! What are you–"

She passed out.

"I'm sorry…" he picked her up and carried her to a nearby bedroom. He put her down on the bed and put a pillow under her head.

The Doctor put his hands either sides of her head.

"McKenzie, I'm going to try and open your mind… you'll be alright I promise. Wake up?"

McKenzie opened her eyes. She stretched and looked up at The Doctor.

"I knew you'd like the outfit," she put her hand on his leg, "I saw you looking."

The Doctor moved her hand away, "Who am I speaking to?"

"Darling," she pouted "It's me, McKenzie..." she draped herself on his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

The Doctor moved her off of him, "You may be on the outside, but the voice inside is coming from someone else. So, again, to whom am I speaking?"

She pouted again, "You're no fun."

He sighed.

"Vera. I'm Vera." she said.

"You seem to be able to see what McKenzie sees, but she blacks out when you take control?"

"I don't know. I must just be stronger than her."

"Is that the same for George?"

"No. He is as weak minded as she is."

"Ok… So do you remember anything different to the others?"

She rolled her eyes, "They know nothing... George barely even remembers the hotel his link is so weak."

"Link?"

She sighed and got up from the bed, she took a lipstick from her pocket and drew on the wall; The Doctor flinched a little. She drew a picture of a planet in chains.

"They did something to us. Myself, George and the girl, I don't know what, but it linked us together, through her. I remember being me… I had long brown hair. I was much prettier. And I remember George. Then I remember not being in control of my body… then not being in my body. There were other thoughts in my head, her irritating wittering and his mindless gibberish. Then I found that I could take control, but when I lost it, he found his way to the surface, then back to her again. She seems to be the most… dominant. I think it's safe to assume that the body is hers."

"Thank you." said The Doctor.

"Whatever."

Vera passed out.

The Doctor thought it best to let her rest so he went back to the console room and decided to find out where they had landed. He opened the door and was greeted by a slight breeze.

"Earth, definitely this time. 2000 maybe?" he looked around the surrounding area.

"Hey!" The Doctor heard a voice behind him, "Where do you think you're going?"

The Doctor turned to who he suspected was George.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"What?" said George.

The Doctor stepped out and beckoned to George. He followed cautiously.

"We appear to have landed opposite a diner. They claim to have the best pancakes and I thought we ought to test that theory, don't you?"

George recoiled slightly, "Are you asking me on a _date_?"

The Doctor laughed, "No, but I hope that somebody found that funny…"

George looked confused, but followed The Doctor if not slightly apprehensively.

They sat down in a booth in the corner away from most of the people and a waitress came over to them.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked.

"Two of 'the best pancakes' please," The Doctor said smiling.

"Coming right up!" the waitress left for the kitchen.

"So… George?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes?" George replied.

"You wanted to know what was going on?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you appear to be trapped, stuck in this diner if you will. You can't leave… but you can have as many pancakes as you like."

"But you brought me here?"

"Maybe, but the real question is how did you get here?"

"This isn't explaining why I'm suddenly a woman."

The Doctor laughed a little, "No, I suppose it isn't. Are you aware of McKenzie and Vera?"

"I remember a Vera, but not McKenzie."

"Well from what I can make out, you three are now, a combined consciousness of some kind."

"Excuse me?"

"You and Vera are now a part of McKenzie's mind, however, you all are separate but can't all have control… If only the pancakes were here I could explain this so much better."

"Will you stop talking about pancakes?"

"I would, but I find myself quite peckish."

George sighed.

"Basically, you take up a small amount of space in McKenzie's already full subconscious.

When she and Vera get exhausted, you come to the surface, but when you run out, you black out and don't seem to be able to see what they've seen, like Vera can."

George looked completely blank.

The waitress appeared with two plates of pancakes, "Here you go!" she placed them on the table, "Just ask if you want extra syrup."

"Thank you." said The Doctor.

"So, I hear these are the best?" McKenzie's voice was back to normal.

"Oh yes," said the waitress, "That's a guarantee!"

"Why would you say yours are the best?"

"Secret family recipe." she winked and left the table, "Just let me know when you want the bill."

"Oh shoot…" said McKenzie.

"What?" said the Doctor, idly shovelling pancakes into his mouth.

"I hope you're planning on paying because I don't have anything…"

"Hmm…" he swallowed, "I hadn't thought of that!" they laughed, "So it worked then?"

"I suppose, if that means I can now remember what Vera and George see then, yes, it did work."

"Good." he smiled at her, "I was wondering if you remembered anything else?"

"I'm not sure, it's all blurry." she poked the pancakes with her fork.

"Ok then, how about, can you tell me where we are?"

"Well, we're in a diner, that much is clear." she looked out the window, "I'd say Earth from the architecture and the uh… smell..."

"I'm impressed, but it's strange you say Earth like you're not from here."

"Why? You obviously aren't. And you found me in a hotel outside reality, why would you assume?"

"Good point... I guess I've met so many from here that I just assumed."

"I think something is coming back… I remember, I remember coming to Earth. But we didn't stay long. I was, part of something… I–"

"It's ok, you don't have to, if you can't remember."

"It'll come back eventually… I think being in the hotel, somehow, suppressed my memories."

"Likely. So just how much have you taken in from my conversation with George?"

"Well… the diner is my mind, where George and Vera are trapped and the pancakes are my body!"

The Doctor looked down at his forkful, closed his mouth and put the fork down.

"I… well…" they laughed, "I mean, control of my body, I guess. Though they may be trapped in the diner, they can still have pancakes," she cut her plate into 3 sections, a small, a medium and a large, "And these sections are how much control we each have over me… is that about right?"

"Exactly! Well, no… not exactly or at all really, but yes. In essence."

She made a face at him, which he reciprocated.

"I have to admit, those were pretty good… not that I can really remember ever having pancakes before…" McKenzie shrugged.

The Doctor laughed and looked around the diner for the waitress. If they were going to dine and dash they had to be careful.

"This has been nice." she smiled, "Our little pan-date."

"Sorry?" he turned back to her, having not really been paying attention.

"Pan-date, pancake date, date with pancakes? Pan-date!" she smiled to herself at her little wordplay.

The Doctor laughed and continued looking for the waitress.

There were two men talking to her, they followed her through to the kitchen. They looked out of place but what worried The Doctor most is that they had a small logo on their jackets.

A small logo of a planet in chains.

"Well, I assume it's a date," she smirked, "Taking me away to a diner who knows how far across–"

"McKenzie, we have to go." The Doctor stood and took her hand.

"Ok, but–"

He pulled her up and close enough to him that he could whisper, "Listen to me, we have to go, don't say anything just keep your head down, we need to get back to the TARDIS."

She gulped and nodded, he seemed so sinister she could almost feel it shiver down her spine. They quickly left the diner and got to the TARDIS, The Doctor opened the door.

"Stop right there!" yelled a similar voice to the ones The Doctor had heard back in the hotel.

"Time to go!" said The Doctor as they ran into the TARDIS quickly slamming the doors.

They ran to the console and The Doctor violently pulled a lever and the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Oh! Do I need to press this again?" asked McKenzie, standing by and pointing to the button.

"No." said The Doctor, "It should be, uh, fine…"

She shrugged and examined the button.

The Doctor sighed and pushed his hair back, new face, new companion, same old running away. His mind raced, could the hotel have been kept in the same time? Or even on the same planet? How did these people follow them? But then he realised, no way could they follow them now, he smiled.

They could go anywhere.

He looked up at McKenzie who was bent over examining the console, like she could make any sense of it. He laughed to himself.

"What was that?" McKenzie asked.

"Nothing! So where do you want to go?" asked The Doctor, looking much cheerier.

"Well I was trying to remember, but I just kept coming up blank… However I could remember a name… men of war? Manowar? I'm not sure…"

The Doctor furrowed his brow, trying to think, "Hmm… there is a Portuguese Man o' War?"

"Isn't that a jellyfish?"

"Actually," he said, matter-of-factly, "It's a siphonophore, which is not a single multicellular organism like common jellyfish, but a colony of specialized minute individuals called–"

McKenzie stared at him and he laughed awkwardly.

"It was probably a title or something…" she added.

"Right... of course..." The Doctor rubbed his chin as he thought, "There was a cruise ship that toured oceanic planets?"

"Actually that does sound sort of familiar… even if not, it sounds kinda fun." she smiled.

"Alright, but we have to be careful, because if you are there, you don't want to run into yourself..."

"Wait… myself?"

"Oh, didn't I mention? This is a time machine!"

"No!" she pulled herself away from the console and the curious button.

"Yes!"

"But surely that's impossible?"

"Yet here we are." The Doctor smiled his charming smile.

"Ok then," she raised an eyebrow at him, "Riddle me this, Mr Time Machine. If you can go anywhere… anywhen… basically do anything or see anything that you wanted to… why did you turn up in my coat closet?"

The Doctor laughed and shrugged, "I'm still not quite sure... but I imagine we're going to find out?"

"Alright then..." she smiled, "Take us away Captain!"

The Doctor laughed as he fiddled with the console.

McKenzie looked down at the switch again as the TARDIS shook them around.

"Hey! This switch is broken!" she narrowed her eyes at The Doctor.

"Is it?" he said, quickly pulling a lever that made the TARDIS jolt to one side, knocking McKenzie away from the button and inadvertently causing her to collide with him. McKenzie looked up at him with her huge green eyes, The Doctor tried to speak, but couldn't when suddenly the console sparked beside them, causing them both to jump.

"Oh look– We appear to have arrived!" The Doctor dragged McKenzie over to the door, he opened it and stepped out.

McKenzie looked around then back up to The Doctor, "So does it just do closets? Or..?"

"You want to find out who's on a ship, you look at the passenger list," he took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at one of the cupboard doors, "And a copy of the list is always kept in storage." the cupboard popped open revealing a computer screen. He ran the screwdriver around the edges of the screen.

"What exactly is that thing and what exactly are you doing?" she asked, looking completely confused.

" _This_ is a sonic screwdriver and _I_ am sonic-ing." he continued fiddling with the screen, occasionally muttering to himself.

McKenzie headed for the way out. She peeked around the door and assessed their surroundings. A large man in a suit was yelling at a man in overalls.

McKenzie strained to hear them, "Doctor could you turn the volume down on that or something?"

The Doctor sighed and looked frustrated with her, putting his head in his hand, "It's a screwdriver, it doesn't have a volume setting!"

"Well stop it then, I'm trying to listen."

"And I'm trying to find out who's on this ship!" he snapped, not even looking back at her.

McKenzie rolled her eyes and looked out from the door. She noticed a short red haired woman had joined them.

"Oh, um, Doctor?" her face froze.

"Look I've checked, there is no volume setting–" he angrily looked up at the ceiling throwing his hands up.

"No, Doctor look!" McKenzie begged.

He turned to her, "We'd know if you were here by now, if you would just let me–"

McKenzie grabbed him by the tie and dragged him over to the door.

"Ah. Well I guess that proves it." he said, his eyes moving from past McKenzie to present McKenzie.

She was short and slim with long red hair tied up in a ribbon, she looked a little younger but it was definitely her. They listened to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Maxwell but if you can't train your…" the large man looked over McKenzie,

"Apprentice. We're going to have to let her go!"

"You don't understand! I've tried, but she just doesn't listen! She's impossible." said the man in overalls.

Both McKenzies looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, I tried but–" said McKenzie.

"Putting people on this ship at risk is not something I'm going to be responsible for!" said the large man, "I'm not going to spend all of my time fixing your mistakes."

"I'm sorry Miss Murphy." said the man in overalls.

The Doctor stifled a chuckle, "Hmm... Murphy" he giggled.

"Shut up..." she replied, shaking her head.

When they looked out again, everyone had left.

"So I worked on this ship…" said McKenzie, "I wonder what I did?"

"Whatever it was you obviously didn't do it very well," The Doctor shrugged.

McKenzie gasped, "Definitely cheeky!" she rolled her eyes.

"What?" he grinned.

McKenzie rolled her eyes and cautiously exited the store room. The ship was beautifully decorated with deep purples and reds, giving the whole thing a very regal feeling. Works of art from all kinds of different cultures plastered the free space on the walls, creating a sort of collage of life in the last few thousand years or so and there were long red curtains draped over the edges of a huge window overlooking the planet they were on.

They walked over to the window.

The Doctor looked out, "McKenzie, this is–"

"Selina" she finished his sentence for him, causing him to turn in surprise. She placed her hand on the window and recited, "An oceanic planet lit entirely by moonlight. Adding together its peculiar orbit and extraordinarily heavy water molecules the most curious phenomenon occurs. When Selina gets to the point in its orbit in which it is closest to the moon that it orbits, the gravity from the much larger moon causes the water to rise up and the moonlight glows through; creating a beautiful sight."

"And by my calculations…" said The Doctor, looking down at his wrist and shaking his head, realising he wasn't the type to wear a watch, "It should be happening in about an hour. But how did you know that?" he narrowed his eyes at her curiously.

"I remember… I worked here, as an engineer. It was my first real job– but I was so nervous, I messed it all up! I got fired but I stayed on the ship, I wanted to watch, but I didn't." she sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Why not?"

"I don't remember, but I do know I wanted it so much… I don't know what could have made me miss it… I really wanted–" she abruptly stopped, realising she had gotten lost in her memory, "Never mind."

"What?" The Doctor smiled.

"No. It's silly." her cheeks flushed pink.

"Come on." he playfully nudged her.

"Ok. Fine." she rolled her eyes and nudged him back, "I had read that the floating lights on Selina was one of the most romantic sights… I thought by working here I'd get to be a part of the big party they were throwing… and I'd get to pretend to be someone for just one night and dance with a handsome stranger…" she cringed.

"Hmm, you're right, that was pretty silly." he said smiling almost smugly and straightening his tie.

"Shut up, I was young!" she laughed, "However I can't shake the feeling that whatever led me to being trapped in that hotel… it happened tonight."

"Excuse me?" a deep voice said from behind them.

The Doctor and McKenzie turned around, then looked down. A small blue man stood in front them.

"Can I see your ticket please?" he said in a very low voice.

"Oh, yes of course!" The Doctor fumbled around in his pockets.

"Um, Doctor–" said McKenzie, smiling nervously.

"No, it's fine, here it is!" he pulled out his psychic paper, "There you go." he handed the paper over to the small man.

"Oh my... My sincerest apologies! And may I say, thank you for gracing our humble cruise with your presence sir." he bowed and handed back the paper.

"Oh no need for that!" The Doctor smiled and McKenzie stared in amazement.

"Of course sir!" he turned to McKenzie and bowed, "Milady." the small man then headed back into the ball room.

"How did you do that?!" asked McKenzie.

"Psychic paper," he looked at it closely, "Apparently we are the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia… interesting…"

"Let me see?" she took the paper from The Doctor. She paused for a moment, trying to figure out if he was messing with her or not, "Um.. Doctor, this paper says Mr Handsome Stranger plus one…"

He snatched the paper back and stuffed it in his pocket, "No, I'm sure it doesn't."

"But–"

"Nope!" he shook his head and McKenzie sighed, deciding to ignore him. She laughed when she saw him checking the paper when he thought she wasn't looking.

The small man appeared at the doors to the ballroom, "All those who are attending the moonlit ball, please gather in the ballroom as the event will be starting shortly."

People headed into the ballroom and The Doctor followed.

"Come on then," he smiled.

"But what about me? Shouldn't we–"

"We've got time, we're here, why don't we watch the show?" he said charmingly, offing his arm.

She smiled, linked arms with him and walked with him to the ballroom.

There was another large window that spanned the entire length of the room, small booths were set up near the bar on the opposite side of the dance floor and a stage was being set with a string quartet. They sat down at the bar.

"It's nice here, I'm sure I would remember this…" McKenzie said.

"It is rather nice isn't it…" The Doctor replied.

There was a moment of silence between them as they wondered what to say next. The band had finished setting up and they started playing, elegant and smartly dressed people began to move to the dance floor.

"So Doctor… I feel like I should ask. I mean you helped me escape and I ran off with you in a time machine of all things... and I don't know anything about you."

The Doctor laughed, "It's a long story…"

"Humour me, I mean for all I know you could have kidnapped me…" she chuckled for a moment, then stopped and looked slightly panicked, "You didn't right?"

"No, oh god no…" he shook his head.

They laughed awkwardly.

"Ok, so... I'm The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I have a time machine and I travel. Sometimes I travel with people… Sometimes I don't." he stopped.

"What happened, to the people you travelled with?" sensing some sadness in his deep brown eyes.

"Oh, I don't know… some leave because they want to… others because they have to. Some I can see again, some… I can't. And the rest? Well, they move on, they forget me."

"How could anyone forget you?" she asked, her eyes twinkling as she smiled, "You seem so..." she tilted her head and looked over him, "Unforgettable."

The Doctor chuckled, then looked a little wistful, "Is that who I am then? The unforgettable Doctor?"

"You talk like you don't even know?" McKenzie furrowed her brow.

"It's difficult, I've changed so much, sometimes it's hard to remember... am I a good man? A bad man? Am I nice, horrible, funny... sexy?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

McKenzie blushed and giggled.

"No... I suppose I know who I am... I'm an idiot. A mad man in a blue box"

"Well, if that's you... what does that make me?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Mad enough to come with me?" she heard his voice but it was almost like his mouth didn't even move.

"What–" but before she could ask a red haired woman sat down next to them. The Doctor and McKenzie froze.

"Could you get me a drink or something? I've had the worst day." she said to the barman.

"I'm sorry Murph, Boss says I can only serve drinks to guests." he replied.

"Well, guess who just got fired today." she threw her arms in the air and dropped them back on the bar.

"Look, I really am sorry but there's nothing I can do."

"Oh, no worries…" she sighed and folded her arms on the table. She sighed even louder and flopped her head into her arms.

"Excuse me, Miss Murphy?" a man said from behind them.

McKenzie turned round while the other stayed down on the bar. The man speaking was wearing a blue jacket with a logo of a planet in chains. McKenzie gasped.

"Sorry Ma'am, my mistake. I was talking to her." he tapped the other McKenzie on the shoulder, she didn't even bother looking up at him.

"What?" she asked, sounding defeated, her words being muffled by her sleeves.  
The Doctor and McKenzie moved to a nearby booth, a safe distance away to still hear what was being said, but hopefully not get caught. They spoke in hushed tones.

"We should stop them, we have to!" whispered McKenzie, leaning forward on their table.

"We can't, we came here to find memories." The Doctor replied sternly, "And besides, we don't know what we would change if we did! We can only listen."

McKenzie sighed as she and The Doctor turned to listen to the conversation.

"Just get to the point... What do you want?" past McKenzie asked, on just having lifted her head to speak properly.

"You are Miss McKenzie Murphy, an engineer on this ship, correct?" asked the man.

"Yes, well, no… I got fired today." replied McKenzie.

"Well, clearly these people don't see the potential that we do."

She finally sat up and turned to the man, "Potential?" she asked sceptically.

"We want you to work for us. You could become better than anything this place could ever offer you."

"Ok… I'm listening."

"Work for us, and you'll have your own space, access to the best technologies money can buy and work on whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Ok, what exactly is it that you do? And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Conrad. I represent a large company called Planet Link and of course, you'll find out what we do in time, all I can say is that this is a very big opportunity for you." he smiled reassuringly.

"Alright… What's the catch?"

"No catch. If you don't like it we'll keep the offer open if you change your mind, but you're free to turn us down. All we ask in return is your trust."

"I don't know… this sounds too good to be true…" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let me can assure you that that is not the case."

"Well, ok… Ok. What do I do?"

"Good, nothing yet, just hold on tight." he took hold of her wrist and fiddled with something on his belt. There was a small flash of light and suddenly they teleported away.

"No... no!" McKenzie stood, slamming her hands on the table, "Doctor they're gone! What do we do?!"

"I told you there is nothing we can do." he stayed sat down and perfectly still.

"But… Doctor?"

He raised his voice a little, "I'm sorry."

McKenzie slowly sat down again, sensing his anger rising.

"Take my hands." he said, holding his hands out from across the table.

"What?"

"Just take my hands and close your eyes."

She looked sceptical for a moment, but trusted him. She straightened herself out in her seat and took his hands, closing her eyes.

"Doctor, I don't understand." she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Shush, just think of the logo, a planet in chains; see if you can remember anything specific about it?"

"Ok…" she scrunched up her face, "It's a blueish planet, blue and silver and the chains… they go diagonally across it…"

The Doctor watched as she tried to remember, he couldn't help noticing how cute she looked when she crinkled her nose like that.

She sat back in her chair, "Actually now that I think of it, they are more sort of draped around it…"

"Draped?" he asked.

"I don't know, neither of them remember any more than I do." she let go of The Doctor's hands and opened her eyes, "Aren't you going to buy me a drink?"

The Doctor laughed.

"What? You take me all the way here for a date and don't treat me? You must be some cheap skate…"

He got up, "Come on," he put his hand out to whom he assumed was now Vera.

"What?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Come on." he insisted.

She sighed and stood, took his hand and let him lead her over to the window.

"What do you see?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Water?"

He smiled, "Right, do you ever think that there might be more than just what you see?"

She looked blankly at him, "Is there a point to this?"

He laughed, "There is quite a stunning view out there, can't you see it?"

"It's not the view you're concerned with though… is it?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Careful..."

The music stopped abruptly as the intercom system kicked in.

"Good evening everyone. I am very sorry for the interruptions to your party, but this will only take a moment. Let me introduce myself, my name is Conrad I represent Planet Link."

Vera's eyes widened as she gasped and fainted. The Doctor managed to catch her and held her up as he listened to the intercom. A hologram of a man was beamed into the middle of the room; he was the man who had teleported away with McKenzie, but older, with an eye patch. The Doctor picked up McKenzie and headed for the door.

"I'm looking for someone; two someones actually. A man about 6'1 and a woman about 5'3, both humanoid with red hair. If anyone should see them or have any information on them you are to notify one of my operatives immediately, they will be boarding shortly. They may not be armed but be warned, they are dangerous fugitives."

Everyone looked anxiously around as the doors to the ballroom slammed shut.

The Doctor swung McKenzie over his shoulder and ran back to the TARDIS. People recognised them, but he had to get her out. Whoever these people were, they had followed them through the time vortex and could essentially follow them anywhere. The Doctor pushed past the last few people with his spare hand and McKenzie's feet.

George woke up, "What's happen–" The Doctor accidentally hit her head against the cupboard wall and George passed out.

"Oops..." said The Doctor.

He went inside the TARDIS, slammed the doors shut and set McKenzie down on the bench beside the console. He pulled the large lever on the console telling the TARDIS to leave the area.

He looked over at McKenzie, trying to fathom what she could have done to get these people so eager to lock her away. How did she read something different on the psychic paper?  
She woke up, rubbed her eyes and looked up at The Doctor, "It's ok, it's me… McKenzie."

The Doctor took out his psychic paper and threw it to her, she fumbled but caught it.

"What does it say?" he asked.

She looked down at the paper and rubbed her head, "It says 'I'm sorry' why are you sorry?"

"It's supposed to say 'what do you remember?' but you see something different. Why is that?"

"I don't know… It's your thing. Maybe it's broken?"

"It's not broken, it's paper!"

"Alright… calm down."

The Doctor paced up and down in front of her mumbling to himself, stopping every few seconds to stare at her quizzically, "We got exactly the right time and place to see exactly what you wanted to see... How did that happen?"

"You really are just making this up as you go along..." she rolled her eyes.

"Where are you from? Where did you grow up? You said you weren't from Earth, so you're not human…" he turned to stare at her again, "I mean, you look human…"

"So do you!"

The Doctor examined her closely continuing to mumble to himself, "Definitely humanoid." he poked her and she squirmed in response, "Soft skin, no signs of any changes, scales, fur."

"Excuse me?" she pulled herself away from his reach.

"None visible anyway..." he rubbed his chin.

"Hey!"

He looked at her hands and felt her hair.

"Hair and fingernails are normal."

She pulled her hands away, "Normal is a relative term." she said folding her arms.

"Could be human… Could be… No…" his eyes widened, "I would have known!"

He felt her heart beat. McKenzie jumped, "Doctor!"

He shushed her and she went quiet. He felt her heart beating and held his breath and moved his hand over.

The Doctor sighed, "Just the one…" he paced around the console for a moment, trying to hold in his anger.

"How many were you expecting?"

"Time lords have two."

"And you thought–"

"No." he said firmly.

They both went quiet.

"You really have two hearts?" she asked, slowly walking up to him.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest, she closed her eyes focussing on his heart beat. He moved her hand over and she felt his second heart beating. She looked up at him, stood up and took his hand.

"Wow…" she said. McKenzie shook her head, "Oh… Gosh. So, so much, pain… so much sadness. You feel so alone, the whole universe and you feel that there's no one out there for you…"

The Doctor stared at her, "Stop it…"

"I can feel it," she placed her hand on his cheek and her eyes glazed over like she was seeing everything happening right in front of her, "Your eyes." she stopped and looked directly into his eyes, "You've seen so much, lost so much... it... it hurts Doctor–"

"That's enough," he raised his voice again.

"I'm… I'm sorry... I don't know how I can know that..." she sat down and caught her breath.

The Doctor looked into her eyes; they glowed in the light of the TARDIS.

"Wait!" he covered McKenzie's eyes.

"Um?" she said.

He cupped his hands around her eyes and pressed his face against his hands. McKenzie made a small squeak. He pulled away, flicked out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're eyes..." he mumbled to himself.

"What about them?"

"They're pretty..." again he seemed to speak without moving his lips.

"Sorry?" she looked confused.

"They're glowing!" he said excitedly, "And if I'm correct." The screwdriver clicked rapidly,

"You are slightly radioactive."

"What? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh no it's quite safe! Just a little more than usual, harmless. But! If I am clever… and I know I am _very_ clever. I believe I have just worked out where you come from," he said smugly.

"How?"

"Florran is a planet with a core that is slightly radioactive, giving the inhabitants certain abilities."

"Go on…"

"I believe you're from there, you're empathic, maybe telepathic. Which means you can feel other people's feelings, sometimes even get influenced by them and possibly hear other people's thoughts if they're thinking loud enough." he paused for a moment, thinking what she may have heard. He saw her react, almost frowning a little, "And your eyes! They certainly glow!" he snapped, trying to move the conversation on "And if I am correct..." he took a lighter from the console and held it lit to her hand.

"Hey!" she tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"Uh, it feels warm?"

"Does it hurt?"

"N– no it doesn't"

"Ha! Exactly. It should!"

She ran her fingers individually though the flame, "Should it?"

"Well, if you weren't Florrian it would... just don't ever get too cold…"

"I'll bare that in mind… but how could I have forgotten all of that?"

"Whatever these Planet Link people did to you, they have a lot to answer for."

The Doctor walked over to the console, McKenzie sighed.

"What's wrong? You should be happy…" he asked.

"No, I am, it's just… I missed it again, on Selina," she shrugged.

"Oh, of course, I didn't think… Come over to the door, I want to show you something." he smiled and she followed him to the door.

They stepped out onto dewy purple grass, they had landed on a small island surrounded by a lake in a large blue jungle glowing in the moonlight.

"But Doctor this is Selina, how are we breathing? Why aren't we being torn apart by the gravity?" she looked up at him.

"You are a bit pessimistic aren't you?" McKenzie shrugged, "The TARDIS has its own dimensional field, keeping our gravity and our air in a small area around it."

"Oh. Well that answers that."

They went quiet, laughed awkwardly and looked around them.

"Thank you Doctor, for bringing me here. I'm glad I finally get to see it…"

"I'm sensing a 'but'?"

"No, no… It's just, what if it's not what I think it is, what if it's not as good? It's the only memory I really have, what if I've changed, what if–"

He shushed her and took her hand, "You'll love it."

She smiled and he smiled back.

They looked out into the lake, it was still, quiet. Then the water rippled, small drops rose slightly above the water then larger globes floated up above them. They watched in amazement. The moonlight twinkled through the water, glinting like a disco ball, yet flowing and floating as if in a lava lamp.

"It's beautiful…" said McKenzie.

Music flowed from the TARDIS, a slow, simple yet uplifting number. McKenzie looked up at

The Doctor and raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't plan that" he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

She laughed and took his hands, she swayed gently with the music. They began to dance together, not specific moves but along with the music.

"So, what happened to make you feel so alone…?"

"It's a long story." he twirled her so that she was facing the other way.

"You'll have to tell it to me sometime."

He laughed, "We'll see."

"You told me you were a Time Lord... Why don't you travel with them..? Or are they all off in their own blue boxes, travelling with people they've rescued?"

"No... It's just me."

McKenzie turned to face him again, "Just you..? That's awful..."

"Well, they're out there somewhere. I made sure of that." he looked up at the stars, "I've just got to find them..."

They carried on not speaking till the last drop of water floated back down to the lake and the music stopped. They were left in silence.

They walked back into the TARDIS and closed the doors.

"What do we do now?" asked McKenzie.

"Well, that depends on what you want? We could go to your home planet, see if we can find some more about you. Or we could go to the Planet Link base and find out how you got to that hotel."

"I'd prefer the base, if you can get us in there?"

The Doctor started typing things into the keyboard on the console "It's a pretty high profile business, excellent security probably incredibly difficult to infiltrate... I know I can." he winked at her and swung the screen on the console around to her, she caught it, "There!" he showed her its location.

McKenzie smiled "Right then. I have a few nagging thoughts that need some answers."

"I'm going to land us just opposite the main building; they have enough time travel already."

The Doctor said as he landed the TARDIS. McKenzie headed to the doors and The Doctor grabbed her shoulder before she could leave, "I can't guarantee that they won't recognise you. Stay here." he picked up an earpiece from the console and placed in in his ear, "We can keep in contact through this." he showed her the screen. She watched as it showed everything he could see.

She looked up at him, a little disheartened, "But?"

"No. I'm sorry, you can't come. But you will be able see and hear everything I do, point out anything you recognise ok?"

He looked down at her sympathetically and she realised he was only trying to keep her safe.

She sighed, "Fine."

The Doctor left for the door, McKenzie watched the screen as he turned and looked at her before leaving the TARDIS. She felt her cheeks turn a little pink.

The base was more like an office building, than a hub of unspeakable evil, so whatever they did here... it couldn't be that bad, could it?

It was a huge skyscraper in a city full of the same. The Doctor headed inside the small reception room; sofas and potted plants lined the walls. The wall on the far side however had a window to a small office with a security door to the left.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked, from behind the glass.

The Doctor took out his psychic paper and showed it to her, "You tell me."

She looked shocked, nearly fell out of her seat and swallowed her chewing gum as if she couldn't press the 'door open' button fast enough.

"Inspector, Sir! I'm so sorry; I'll send you through right away!"

"Oh that's ok, take your time." he smiled reassuringly.

The door opened and he stepped inside. It was a short corridor with another door at the end, when the first one closed the second one opened.

"Just go on through, Sir." she said nervously.

"Thank you."

"Sir?" asked McKenzie, sounding more than a little sceptical.

"Apparently I'm an inspector; I suppose they take their inspections very seriously..." he said, putting the psychic paper back in his pocket.

"Can't say the same for their security!" they both laughed.

The Doctor looked around; there was a lift in front of him and two long corridors that went around the sides of the building. Windows ran along the inside overlooking a large office filled with desks, cubicles and lots of busy people. The Doctor read the sign detailing the floors.

G: Atrium

1-2: Sales/Accounting

3: IT

4: HR

5-6: Canteen

7–49: Larger offices and private labs

50: Head office

B: Storage

"27!" shouted McKenzie.

The Doctor flinched and rubbed his head.

"Volume…" he said, "What about 27?"

"Sorry, floor 27. I remember, floor 27, my lab is on floor 27!"

"Your lab?"

"Yeah, I remember… You have got to get me in there!" she begged.

"I'm going to check the basement, who knows what skeletons we'll find down there, but we need to find a way to make sure you don't get seen, so just stay there for now."

McKenzie sighed.

The Doctor stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the basement, "And besides, I've got a good feeling about the basement..."

The doors opened and he stepped out.

"Doctor, the screen has gone blank, I think it's broken." Mckenzie said, worriedly pressing some buttons.

"Nope, it's just dark in here." The Doctor replied.

"Oh…" she said, the worried button pushing suddenly stopped.

A faint rustling came from the darkness.

"What was that?" she asked.

The Doctor was quiet.

"Doctor, I think there is someone down there with you." she whispered, "Although I'm not sure why I'm whispering..."

The Doctor felt for a light switch as the lift doors closed, the rustling stopped.

"Who's there?" said a voice, "I'm only checking for… Murphy's prototype."

"Murphy?" said McKenzie, "Does he mean me?"

The Doctor switched on the lights, "I'm Inspector Smith…" he said, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Take me to your project leader!" said McKenzie.

"Take me to your project leader…" he repeated.

McKenzie laughed, The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Um..?" the voice said.

A man stepped out from behind some boxes, he was about The Doctor's height with short dark hair and a winning smile that only he could rival. He wore a long army coat and looked very out of his time.

"Doctor, you know him! Who is he?" asked McKenzie.

"Inspector," the man said, grinning flirtatiously.

"Yes, that's me, of course, you?" said The Doctor, completely surprised.

"Jack Harkness, Sir."

"Good, good, great to meet you!" The Doctor shook his hand over enthusiastically; Jack looked exactly the same as he always did.

"Doctor, I don't think we should trust him, I'm getting a really strange vibe from this guy… he feels wrong," said McKenzie.

"So what are you doing here? What part do you play?" The Doctor ignored her.

"I'm one of the time agents the boss hired," said Jack, "We do security mainly, but we also do recon and pick up high priority packages… which is what I'm doing now…"

"Doctor, he's lying…" McKenzie said worriedly.

"I know he's lying!" said The Doctor.

"Wait, I'm not!" Jack protested.

"Is there any surveillance down here?"

"Not that I know of, but there definitely–"

"Come on, I know that's not the reason you're here… is it Torchwood?" The Doctor asked, almost excitedly.

"No! Shush, what are you trying to do?" Jack said, dragging The Doctor behind a stack of boxes, "How do you know about Torchwood? Who are you anyway?"

"Doesn't he recognise you?" asked McKenzie.

"He wouldn't." The Doctor replied.

"Wouldn't what? Who are you talking to?" asked Jack.

"Nobody."

"Look, I'm investigating this place; I don't work for anyone, not any more. Ok?" Jack sighed.

"Doctor, he–" said McKenzie.

"Shush." said The Doctor.

"What?" said Jack, getting irritated.

"Sorry, go on."

"I'm investigating a missing persons case, a few actually, all were employees here the most recent one was a Miss McKenzie Murphy and… Wait, why the hell am I telling you all of this! Who are you?!"

The Doctor went quiet.

"Doctor tell him…" said McKenzie.

"Jack, is there a way out of here other than the lift?" asked The Doctor.

"There's an old fire escape, un-guarded that leads to an alleyway." Jack replied.

"Excellent, this way?" The Doctor headed to the back of the basement.

"What?" Jack stayed put, shocked at his behaviour.

"Show me."

"Oh no, you tell me what's going on here!" he folded his arms.

"Come on, it'll be brilliant." The Doctor couldn't help but grin.

"That was a little enthusiastic for you…" said McKenzie, unsure of what to expect.

Jack stared for a moment, something about the way he said that made him decide to trust him.

"Alright, it's this way. But stay quiet."

Jack and The Doctor headed out from the fire escape and into the alleyway, they quickly rounded the corner and headed into the street and the TARDIS came into view. Jack stopped and turned to The Doctor, they grinned wildly at each other and laughed.

"Doctor?" he said, his excitement rising.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor said proudly.

"Captain?" asked McKenzie, she went to the doors and looked out, the two of them were hugging excitedly and laughing. She lent on the doorway and laughed.

"How long has it been?" asked The Doctor.

"A few years or so, what about you?"

"A little bit longer than that… 3 regenerations and about a thousand years longer than that." he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow…"

"Wait, how old are you?!" asked McKenzie, shouting from the TARDIS.

Jack and The Doctor looked up at McKenzie.

"Oh! Yes, I have someone you should meet." said The Doctor; they all stepped inside the TARDIS and McKenzie draped herself on the console, "This is McKenzie."

She got up and walked slowly towards Jack.

"Hello Handsome." she grabbed Jack and kissed him, to Jack's surprise.

The Doctor cleared his throat, she stopped, "Sorry, my mistake," he said "This is Vera."

"Twins?" asked Jack, his eyes wide, "You have changed." he laughed.

"Oh, no. She's uh… A split personality."

"Excuse me; I am my own woman thank you very much!" Vera snapped.

"You want to fill me in here?" asked Jack. Vera winked at him.

The Doctor sat Vera down, "You need to calm down." he said.

She pouted.

"McKenzie Murphy is the one you are looking for right, Jack?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"You wanted to know what happened to her? Why she disappeared?"

"Yeah…" Jack looked sceptical.

"Well, this is it." he pointed to Vera, she got up and waved.

"What?"

"I'm not sure how, but they put the consciousness of two people inside her head, Vera and George. Sometimes they take control and Vera here seems to have the most control over it."

"Strong willed, darling." she winked, "So where have you taken me now?"

The Doctor got right up close to Vera and said, "We're outside the Planet Link base."

Vera gasped and passed out, The Doctor caught her and sat her down again.

"Is she ok?" asked Jack.

"Depends…" said The Doctor.

"On what?"

"Who she wakes up as."

"Right, this George, if she's anything like Vera…" he laughed, "Three women in one, Doctor how do you do it…"

The Doctor laughed and folded his arms, "I remember you had a few friends, how are they?"

He looked sad, yet nostalgic, "They're gone… but one, she's back on Earth with her family. She's safe and that's what matters." he smiled.

McKenzie woke with a start, "Ok, I'm awake." she rubbed her head, "Nice catch." she smiled at The Doctor. He shrugged modestly and Jack laughed.

"Well…" Jack shrugged.

"Oh right, yes." mumbled The Doctor, "What do you know about this place then?"

"It's just a big company on the outside, it makes a lot of high-end technology and sells it to big businesses."

"I guess that's why they pick up engineers." said McKenzie.

"They hire engineers from all over the universe, they only hire the best."

"But… when they picked me up I had just gotten fired for being a screw-up?"

"I looked into it, they seem to pick people who have potential and take them from low points in their life. When they're the most vulnerable. They get them the best equipment and in return, they get their work."

"So where do you fit in?" asked The Doctor.

"A big business using time agents as security? How could I resist?" he smiled.

"What about me? You said I was the most recent? There were others?" asked McKenzie.

"A few employees have disappeared from this place, you and a... Taygaren were the most recent, the rest of the cases are cold. But you, they haven't even gotten into your lab yet; they keep talking about some kind of code and impossible security that they didn't approve you for."

The Doctor smiled at McKenzie's apparent disregard for authority.

"Maybe that means whatever I was working on is still up there… if I was working on anything…" McKenzie said.

"Wait, you don't remember?" asked Jack.

"No… I don't."

"Well, we'd have to get up there to find out." said The Doctor.

"So, we go in through the fire escape in the basement and get up to my lab on the 27th floor?"

"You're going to need someone to run interference to get you up there." said Jack.

"What do you suggest?" asked The Doctor.

"They know me I can be in the security office and watch the cameras, keep you two safe."

"Alright, let's go then!" said McKenzie.

Jack headed to the doors, The Doctor turned to McKenzie.

"Before we go, I just want you to know, I can't guarantee you'll be safe..." he put his hand on her shoulder, "We could just go? I mean, this could be dangerous… we don't know what we could be walking into."

McKenzie felt a small pang of guilt as he looked down at her, "Well, isn't that the fun part?" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's go," he said.

They stepped into the lift, The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the panel.

"What floor is security?" he asked.

"It's not, just head up to 27," said Jack, "Doctor, do you still have a phone?"

The Doctor fumbled around in his pockets and pulled a mobile phone.

"Good, we can keep in touch."

"So, how do we get to security?" asked McKenzie.

"You don't. Tell me when you're back at the TARDIS." he pressed a button on his wrist band and teleported out.

"Wait…?"

"Still got that space hopper I see…" said The Doctor.

"What…?"

The lift stopped at 27.

"Right, time to go." The Doctor said, and they both took a deep breath.

Jack appeared in the security office.

"Harkness what are you doing here?" asked the guard.

"Oh, uh the boss said you're needed, I'll cover you…"

"Alright…" he said suspiciously. The guard got up and headed to the intercom, "I'll just check…"

"That won't be necessary," Jack hit him in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out.

He looked over at the cameras and watched over The Doctor and McKenzie.

The Doctor and McKenzie stepped out of the lift and were faced with a long empty corridor that spilt off left and right when it hit the edge of the building. There were a few doors on both sides and a long floor length window spanning the entire edge of the building. They walked along the corridor to the window.

"Wow…" she placed her hand on the window as she looked out over the vast city, "What planet are we on?" she asked, "I'm surprised this doesn't trigger anything."

"Monolith." he replied, "Mostly cities, on islands, run by hydro energy from the oceans between the islands."

"Hmm…" McKenzie thought for a moment, then turned. She jumped in shock, grabbed The Doctor by his tie and pulled him in close to her, she backed up against the window.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he was pulled in. He held her close not really knowing why, she held her breath. Two people walked past them and tutted as they headed for the lift. McKenzie let go as the lift doors closed.

The Doctor looked at her and raised his eye brow.

"What…? I didn't want to risk anyone recognising me…" she blushed, "And that's all I could think to do..."

The Doctor's phone buzzed, it was a message from Jack, he read aloud, "Can't ever leave you alone can I…"

They laughed awkwardly.

"Wow, what kind of adventures did you guys get up to before?" McKenzie paused, "Oh look, my lab… let's go shall we?" said McKenzie.

There was a code screen and a keyboard on the door.

"I could try to break in, but it might not work and we might get locked out for good. However we have the password right here."

"Where? Wait… me? I don't remember!"

"Just concentrate. Imagine yourself going to your lab, just a normal day…"

She sighed and put her hand over the keys, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Doctor's phone buzzed and McKenzie jumped.

"Try Pandora…" he said.

She typed it in and the door opened.

"Oh… how did he know that?" she asked.

The phone buzzed again.

"Just have to know where to look – be quick."

They went inside and closed the door behind them. Everything was pristine, like the place had been preserved but untouched for years. An array of projects and concepts lay out on the various desks.

McKenzie sniffled, The Doctor turned to her and she seemed to be crying. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I remember. I… this place, I found myself here. My love for inventing and creating. Three years I spent working on my silly ideas, but it made me happy…"

"If it made you happy, why would it matter if it was silly?"

She smiled and walked around her lab.

"So, what's Pandora then?" asked the Doctor.

She thought for a moment then sighed, "I'm pretty sure it's my name…"

"You remember?"

"Yeah, McKenzie Murphy is my chosen name… Pandora is my given name… the one I grew up with. Phoenix Pandora… I think. I guess I changed it when I left home."

"I think it's lovely." The Doctor smiled.

"Shut up, you keep calling me McKenzie ok?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

He laughed, "So what were you working on?"

"A few things… but my main thing was hard light holograms."

"Interesting." he nodded.

She picked up a set of two wrist bands, one with a small hilt attached. She put them on.

"And they are?" The Doctor asked.

"Throw me that screwdriver?"

He picked up the tool and threw it to her; she put her hand up in front of her emitting a blue barrier stopping the screwdriver from hitting her.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"And this is a staff." she indicated the hilt. She flicked her wrist and the hilt slid out, she grabbed it and a similar blue light shot out from each end forming a beautifully patterned and perfectly balanced staff.

"Weapons?" he asked.

She twirled the staff in her hand, "You don't approve?" she raised her eyebrow at him suggestively. She put the staff away and looked over to a glass case, "Oh!" she ran over to it, opened it and took out a collection of very small devices connected by thin, almost invisible wires, "Can I have your shoes?"

"What?" said The Doctor.

"This is what I was working on. It's just a prototype at the moment, but if you're willing to test?"

"Always." he smiled, taking off his shoes and handing them to her.

"Thanks."

She took the shoes and placed them on her desk, picked up some tools, put on a pair of glasses she had left on her desk and got to work. The Doctor watched as she took to her work as if she had never left. She attached the small devices to the edges of his shoes, they were barely visible. She pushed the glasses up on top of her head dragging her hair out of her face.

The Doctor smiled, "You should do that with your hair more often."

She handed him back his shoes.

"So what do they do?" he asked as he put his shoes back on.

"Bend your knees, lean forward then go forward on your toes, then back on your heels.

He did so then slipped and fell back, his shoes had gained wheels.

McKenzie laughed and helped him up, "Tap your heels together to make them go away."

"There's no place like home!" he said as the wheels disappeared.

"You ok?"

"Fine." he rubbed his shoulders.

"They speed up the longer you're going for; if you want to stop dig your heels in… I don't know, I mean they might be useful. It's not like you do a lot of running away…"

"Well…"

She took a rucksack from under a desk and started throwing tools and files into it. She went over to the corner and picked up a photo.

"I wonder who they are?" she said.

"Well, they look a lot like you; they could be your parents."

"Gosh, I hadn't even thought about that… I don't remember them..." she sighed and put the photo and a few other things in her bag; she zipped it up and put it on her back, she hung her glasses from her shirt.

"What next?" asked The Doctor.

"We… we should go to head office… get some of their files… find out what they did to me…"

"If you're sure."

"These are bad people; we have to shut them down."

The Doctor poked his head around the door, they headed to the lift and went up to the top floor. The phone buzzed again, The Doctor looked at it 'office is empty, be careful'. The doors opened out to a large office, The Doctor watched as McKenzie went straight to the file cabinet, she walked differently.

The Doctor looked out of the windows and down to the TARDIS.

"Doctor can you hear me?" he heard Jack's voice in his head.

"Jack?" he asked quietly looking over to McKenzie, making sure she couldn't hear him.

"Yes, I'm in the TARDIS, they found me, I had to get out. Whatever you're doing, they know you're in there, they're coming."

"Yes!" shouted McKenzie as she stuffed more files into her bag. She went over to the desk and started rummaging through it.

"But Doctor… watch out, I've read McKenzie's file, it's George. He remembers everything!"

McKenzie put her bag on her back then slammed her fists on the desk.

"Stop!" she shouted.

"McKenzie? They know we're up here, we've got to go." he turned to her, but stayed back uncertain of who she was.

The lift started ascending floors.

"Doctor… I know who George and Vera are!" McKenzie was fighting for control, "I saw the files he's stealing, they're animals Doctor! I volunteered to be… their prison, my subconscious… but he was… too strong! He remembers… who he is! Doctor… they're killers!"

The lift dinged and two guards with pistols walked out accompanied by a man with an eye patch.

"Nice to meet you properly..." he said.

"You must be Conrad..." said The Doctor, staring him in the face.

"I hope you realise what you've done."

"I could say the same to you!"

"Oh?" he said, almost smugly.

"You're messing with things you shouldn't be... Forcing someone's subconscious into someone else's, it's insane!"

"She volunteered," he smiled.

"Doctor, the shoes!" McKenzie shouted. The Doctor turned to the window and looked down at the TARDIS again, he activated the wheels on his shoes, trying to think what exactly her idea was.

"I really do regret this Miss Murphy, but you understood the consequences when you signed up." he disappointedly shook his head.

"They're not doing anything." The Doctor said, trying to balance on the wheels.

"They must need a kick start…" McKenzie tried to think of what to do.

"I hope you realise this means immediate termination." said Conrad. He clicked his fingers and the guards aimed their guns.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he put his hands up and looked back at them over his shoulder, "There is an absolutely deadly serious reason why you should put those guns away right now!"

"Doctor stand still…" she said quietly.

"Why…?" he asked.

"Brace yourself!" she shouted as she ran towards him and jumped on his back, the guards fired their guns and the bullets bounced off of her shield, shattering the windows. The shoes kicked in as she jumped on him and they were propelled out of the window, shattering more glass around them.

"NO!" Conrad shouted after them.

They were falling down the side of the building and the ground was approaching fast.

"Doctor!" she shouted from his shoulders, "Kick your legs out, the wheels should attach to the surface! Then jump when I tell you too and dig your heels in!"

He aimed his feet at the building and was pulled to the wall. They skated down the building, still picking up speed.

"What now?!" he shouted.

"Jump when I say! The shoes should attach to the ground at the same speed, just dig your heels in! We should stop before we hit anything!"

"Should?!"

"Most probably! Now JUMP!"

The Doctor jumped seconds before ploughing into the ground; he dug his heels in and stopped right in front of the TARDIS.

They sighed and laughed as they fell into a heap on the floor.

The Doctor felt himself, "Yep, still in one piece." they got up, "Right, we better get going."

They went into the TARDIS.

"I saw… all of that…" said Jack, white faced, "Can I have a go?"

"Sorry Jack, but we have to go."

The TARDIS shook, they were thrown about. The Doctor ran for the console and started frantically pulling levers.

"They've got us, they're pulling us in!" he shouted.

"Can't you stop them?" asked Jack.

"I can't!" he took out the ear piece and threw it to Jack, "Keep in touch."

He looked over to The Doctor as he put in the earpiece, "Yes Sir." he saluted to him as he teleported out.

The TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Doctor… Where are we?" asked McKenzie.

"I have a few ideas…" he opened the door, and sure enough they were back in the hotel. He heard a click from behind him.

"End of the line Doctor…" McKenzie placed her bag on the floor; she was pointing a gun at him.

"George?" he asked.

"How did you guess…?"

"Your file is quite telling." he paused, casual in the face of danger, "And where did you get a gun anyway?"

"Oh dear, if only you'd known sooner. Well, my wife and I will be taking your vessel and your…" he looked down at McKenzie's body, "Girl… until we can find new bodies–"

"McKenzie, can you hear me…?" he turned to her, "Take control, you're stronger, just get back to the hotel."

"But you'll have to leave her there. Go back to being all alone..." he grinned.

"She's a good person. She'll understand, if it'll mean keeping you from hurting people. Besides, she'd just forget me. I mean that's what this place does right? Suppress memories?"

"Yes… but only those it can get its hands on… At first they wanted to test their subconscious prison cell... See if they could keep someone locked away in the mind of another only letting them out when they were needed. As prisons keep filling up those bastards wanted to see if they could use their wide variety of untapped resources. And with my wife and I, they wanted to know how many people they could keep in one. Your little companion wasn't volunteering to be a cell as she so stupidly thought, but a guinea pig. They didn't know if it was going to kill her or not."

The Doctor tried to hold himself back, rage boiling inside him.

"But it almost did. We could take her over when we wanted and tried to escape. So they locked us up in here till a time that they could fix it. Removing all traces of us and her, but I spent so little time in control of the girl, I managed to hold on to what remained of me. I left… reminders for Vera. But I assume you don't get it. What this place is…?"

"Humour me…" The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"It's a holo-chamber. It gives you what you want, to a degree. They planned most of it in, but Vera's thoughts leaked through and changed it... But that is of course why you turned up. Because we desired to leave and the girl desired… someone… it sent you to us, your loneliness only sweetened the deal. It picked you out specifically because you'd be willing to take us away. Isn't that sweet?"

The Doctor practically growled in anger, "McKenzie come on…"

"She can't hear you!"

"You're stronger than them!"

"Quiet!"

The Doctor walked towards him.

"Stop right there!" shouted George, steadying his stance.

"McKenzie!"

Shots echoed around the TARDIS as George fired the gun. His piercing gaze turning to that of shock at what she had just done.

"Doctor…?" McKenzie gasped. She removed the clip and threw the gun away. She ran to The Doctor.

He looked down at his hands, he was covered in blood. He dropped to his knees.

"I was really starting to like this one…" he smiled at her.

"Doctor!" she held him, "Come on, we can save you! Can't we?"

"No, you can't…" he pushed her away, "I'll be fine… All you can do… is stand back… leave me…" his breathing was shallow, "Just go back… to the hotel… while you're in control… forget me."

"I already told you; I'd never forget you. My unforgettable Doctor..." she held his hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're so sure aren't you...?" he almost smiled, she nodded, "I would have taken you to so many places... Shown you so much."

"And you can, you've just got to let me help you!"

"And I still could... just not like this..."

"Doctor what are you talking about...?"

"Look, I'm going… to change," he pulled his hand away, "You have to stand back…"

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine–" he tried to stand up.

"Doctor, you need to stop…"

"McKenzie… when I change... I need you to let me know... let him know, that you'll be there for me– him... because he's going to need you... to help him find me... him..."

"You're not making sense..."

His hands glowed, "It's too late…" he looked up at her, "I'm… Sorry" his hands exploded with energy hitting McKenzie and blasting her to the opposite wall of the console room. They both screamed, enveloped in regeneration energy.

Finally it stopped. McKenzie and The Doctor fell to the ground unconscious leaving the four of them lying in the console room.


End file.
